


Taken Like a Champ

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Hop is around 15-17 in this, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, bottom raihan, not explicitly but this fic has big incest vibes, when i say cuckolding i dont mean cheating. its completely leon getting off on rai gettng fuckt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Raihan indulges his boyfriend’s interests. Hop misinterprets and oversteps his boundaries.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Taken Like a Champ

That was it. This was the last straw. Hop scowled at his phone's screen for what felt like the twentieth time today before shooing the rotom away from his desk. It wasn't like he  _ wanted _ to check his phone this much, but he had no other choice. Who else would keep Lee's boyfriend from flirting with other men behind his back? Of course it wouldn't be Raihan, Lee's  _ boyfriend _ . No, he had better things to do, like post shameless picture after shameless picture of himself to his social media accounts. Raihan always liked to show off, and Hop could understand that, even liked and commented on some selfies he'd take on the beach or in other situations.

But in this past month or two, it had gotten  _ out of control.  _ Hop considered himself pretty open and accepting, but it just didn't feel right for Raihan to post these sorts of pictures to social media. They weren't explicit enough for the site to take any action against him, straddling that line much like Raihan was  _ uncomfortably _ straddling other lines. 

His latest posts were selfies of him sucking on popsicles. His half-closed eyes salaciously locked onto the camera in one shot, his lips pressed in a kiss against the tip of it in another, and in  _ yet another  _ he was lapping up melted runnings from it with the golden barbell in his tongue on display. The caption was something filled with awful innuendo (“I need something nice and big in my mouth to help distract me from the heat,” Hop’s brain unhelpfully added). It was already bad enough on its own, but the comment section made Hop’s blood boil. 

Comment after comment from all sorts of men (and from more than a few women and folks who weren’t either) eagerly inviting Raihan to beat the heat at their apartment with him, making  _ rude _ comments, and so on. Hop replied to as many as he could with biting comments about how Raihan was already  _ taken _ , but after the twentieth or thirtieth he'd glanced at the clock and realized how much time he wasted doing that. His phone had been banished back into his pocket, but it chimed with a notification that Raihan had responded to one of his comments. 

_ Chill out Hop, you're gonna scare my fans away! RAIFAN241801, thank you again ;) wish you were here to help me with the heat! _

Hop growled, turning the screen off and banishing it back into his pocket. Were it not for the rotom inside, he'd be chucking the darn thing at the far wall of the room. His phone chimed again, no doubt Raihan enabling more individuals to flirt and post those rude comments towards him. Hop ignored it, simply telling rotom to block notifications from pokegram as he focused on his  _ real work _ . 

Sonia returned from the Slumbering Weald just as he was finishing typing the last page of a report, and he sighed in relief. What was he going to say to her if he'd admitted he got behind on his work because he suspected that Leon's boyfriend was....well, not  _ cheating _ on him, but definitely  _ not _ doing what a boyfriend should do.

“You didn't like Raihan’s post very much, huh?” Dammit, she must have seen his comments. A little amused smile was pulling at the corner of her lips, though she tried to hide it out of consideration. Against his better judgement, Hop pulled his phone out  _ again _ and checked the post. Sonia had commented with a relatively innocuous orange heart, but it was still an  _ endorsement _ . 

“You liked it.” His voice sounded more accusing than he meant for it to be. 

“Come on Hop, almost everyone in the region liked it!” Sonia punctuated her words with a little laugh.

Hop grumbled and put his phone back into his pocket. “Rotom,  _ lock me out of pokegram for the rest of the day.” _

“Hop, don't you think you're going a bit too fa—”

“No! No I don't! You're  _ supposed _ to be his mate, look out for him.” The smile fell from Sonia's face as he grabbed at his hair and exhaled a frustrated little sound. She opened her mouth to reply, but Hop grabbed for his bag and began to stuff his things into it. “Sorry for blowing up at you like that, Sonia. I think I just need to have a talk with Raihan face-to-face.”

“Hop, it's not like that! Listen....” Her voice trailed off as Hop swung around to look at her, golden eyes intense and locked onto her. He was full of emotion, biting his bottom lip as he restlessly gripped the straps on his bag. “They....Leon.......he's not....bothered by it, you know?”

“Lee's just  _ putting up with it _ . I think I know my brother pretty well! He  _ put up with it  _ when he gave me his dessert, when he let me play with his stuff, all because it made  _ me _ happy! But it's not what he wants.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket again as he walked outside, already calling a cab to take him to Hammerlocke.

Hop had been to Raihan’s apartment many times, but this time the elevator ride up to the top floor felt like it took ages. Even so, he still couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Raihan answered the door on the first knock, wearing only a black tanktop and  _ very  _ short shorts. Another cursed popsicle was hanging out of his mouth, and he reached a hand up to take it out and flash a grin at Hop. 

“Hey, Hop! What brings you here?” He asked, as if he hadn't forced him out here with his inappropriate social media posts. Taking another lick of the popsicle, he opened the door all the way and allowed Hop to step in.

“You know why I'm here,” was all Hop said as he slid his shoes off and let Raihan close the door behind him. 

“Ohh, do I? Does it have anything to do with a certain someone threatening to set their Dubwool wild on my fans?” Raihan slid the popsicle back into his mouth, lips making a perfect O around it. Hop looked away, feeling his face flush as he looked for  _ anything _ else in the room to stare at. His eyes fell on a picture of Leon hanging on the wall by the front door, flashing his beautiful, signature, charismatic wide grin. Yes, Lee, his beloved big brother.

“I wouldn’t have to threaten them if they didn’t say inappropriate things to the man my brother’s dating.”

“You can't blame them for that, can you?”

“No, that'd be wrong. I blame you.” Raihan laughed again, but Hop persisted.  _ What _ Raihan found so funny about this, he didn’t want to understand. “Think about how Lee feels! You're flaunting yourself like you're still available with no regard for him!” 

“You really feel like that, Hop?” Raihan’s voice was low and an insincere smile slanted his lips. His eyes were bright, like he was sizing Hop up. The air in the apartment suddenly felt stagnant, electric, alive with tension. Hop held his breath, staring back at Raihan and not willing to give him an inch. For a wild moment, he wondered if Raihan was going to challenge him to a pokemon battle inside his apartment while he was barely decent.

But then Raihan laughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, and Hop found himself able to breathe again. “Listen. There are things that Lee doesn’t tell his baby brother about. If you want to know what kind of things, come back tonight and  _ find out _ .” Raihan shoved the popsicle all the way into his mouth as he turned away, swallowing it in one bite with barely a reaction. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a key off of it, turning and walking back to him. Grabbing Hop’s left hand, he pressed the key into it.

“What does that even mean,” Hop shot back. He didn’t receive an answer. Raihan just kept smiling at him, pressing the key against his hand until Hop’s fingers finally closed around it and he placed it into his pocket.

“Remember, don’t be late. And don’t tell Lee, okay?” He winked. “It’ll be  _ our little secret _ .” Hop scowled, stepping back into his shoes and leaving the apartment without a glance backwards. When the elevator let him out at the lobby, he made a beeline to the restroom. He went to a stall and locked the door behind himself, then finally palmed the front of his pants. A hiss from between his clenched teeth spilled out at the sensation. 

Though it thankfully hadn’t shown through his pants so that Raihan could have  _ yet another thing _ to tease him about, Hop had been hard as a rock since Raihan answered the door. As he unzipped his pants and fumbled them and his underwear down around his thighs, he let out a groan of frustration and guilt. Hop loved Leon and he wanted to make sure his big brother’s boyfriend wasn’t lying to him or going behind his back, but here he was turned on because of how Raihan had been acting. His hand wrapped around his length and he bit his lip on a moan, slowly stroking up and down his length. 

Raihan’s firm arms and his long, luscious legs popped into his mind unbidden and he cursed in his mind, pumping his hand faster as precum gathered at the tip. Guilt could wait until he’d gotten rid of this  _ frustration _ , and whose fault was it anyway? Raihan’s fault. Raihan with that damned popsicle, with that mouth Lee probably  _ loved _ kissing--

_ Shit. _ Hop felt his cock twitch in his hand as he thought about Lee and Raihan kissing each other, and he almost gasped out a laugh as he realized he felt less guilty jerking off while thinking about  _ this _ . Okay, maybe he did have a bit of a crush on Lee, and maybe he  _ was _ a bit jealous of Raihan for being so close to him. 

But he really didn’t need to worry about that right now, all he needed to do was get off. Thinking about Raihan kissing all along Lee’s neck, sinking his sharp canine into his neck and shoulders (which had definitely happened before, because Raihan posted photographical evidence of it online) as he thrust forward into his hand was enough to send him over the edge, and he came all over his hand and the stall wall. 

Finally Hop opened his eyes, gasping for breath and feeling a bit calmer as he grabbed for the toilet paper with his clean hand and began to wipe his mess up. After washing his hands he walked out of the building without a glance at anyone, and began to wander aimlessly around Hammerlocke until he came to a bench in front of a statue. 

Hop didn’t know what to do with himself until whatever time “later” was supposed to be. He might have gone back to the lab and see if there was anything for him to do, but he quickly shook that thought away. Sonia deserved an apology for how he’d blown up at her and stormed out, and he was still too embarrassed for that at the moment. He decided to call Gloria and see what she was up to, only for her ringtone to sound a few feet away.

Hop looked up and glanced around and there she was, spinning with a Milcery that was holding a Love Sweet. As she finally stopped and made Leon's signature pose (which caused almost everyone in the surrounding area to burst out into applause), the Milcery evolved into a Ruby-colored Alcremie with hearts decorating it. Hop made his way over to her while she put Alcremie back into her pokeball and fished her phone out of her pocket. 

By the time she was glancing at her phone to see whose call she’d missed, Hop had his arms outstretched to her in a hug. “Glo! How’s being the champ been treating you, eh?”

She looked up from her phone and smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. They broke apart and she began to tell him about how it’d been going better since things weren’t quite so hectic all the time any longer. He asked how Victor was doing, and she told told him about how he’d been training with Leon to make sure they were both in top shape for the battle tower. At the mention of his older brother, Hop felt his face scrunch up. Gloria changed the subject, pointing at a fashion advertisement on the side of a building ahead of them. Raihan had modeled for it, and Hop could  _ feel _ his face scrunching even further. He lowered his face into his hands with a groan.

Gloria asked him what was wrong. He sighed, removing his hands and pulling his phone back out. His attempt to go to pokegram led him to a looping gif of Ball Guy swinging his? their? hips, and he sighed longsufferingly.

“Gloria, can I borrow your phone?” He asked, ignoring the disapproving chime that his own phone made. She handed it over and he began to talk as he typed into the search bar. “Well, see, the problem is Raihan. You know, even though he’s dating my brother, Leon, the  _ former champion _ , he posts all these things! Like, you won’t believe what he just poste--” Hop’s words broke off in a betrayed little noise. Not only had Gloria  _ liked _ the post, her comment had over a thousand likes already.

“Augh! Is everyone just going to openly admit they want to have a go at my brother’s boyfriend?!” She gave him a guilty smile, taking her phone back and placing it into her pocket. “It’s fine, Glo, not your fault. How about you show me your Alcremie again? I haven’t seen one like that before.”

The discussion of how Gloria had raised the Alcremie had Hop itching for a pokemon battle, and she graciously went to a pokemon center with him so that he could get his team. Of course, she won as usual. Right after the battle ended, she had received a phone call summoning her back to Wyndon. They parted with one more hug, and then Hop was again left to waste time on his own.

After around six more hours of wasting time (Hop had  _ not _ been keeping track of the time, had  _ not _ been checking his phone notifications every ten minutes or so), Raihan sent him a text.  _ One hour left, baby bro. You in or out? _

Hop scowled, sending off a quick retort.  _ I'm in. and dont call me that _

By the time he stepped off the train, Hop’s nerves were raw. It was a weird blend of anxiety and anger and curiosity. He ran all the way to Raihan's apartment, making a beeline for the elevator and attempting to catch his heaving breath as it ascended. He walked with legs that felt too stiff to Raihan's door, taking the key out of his pocket. 

And when he opened the door, he was hit by obscene sounds he hadn’t been able to hear in the hallway--skin on skin, moaning, sounds that Hop had only really heard before in porn. He quickly moved his eyes to the floor, planning to apologize for walking in on Leon and Raihan like this, but then he realized one of the people moaning was  _ definitely _ not Leon. He looked up sharply and there Raihan was. On his back on the coffee table, taking a stranger’s cock in his ass and another’s in his mouth, expression somehow smug as his boyfriend's little brother watched.

“You  _ are  _ cheating on him,” Hop hissed. Raihan kept his eyes locked with his, bobbing his head faster and taking the man's cock down his throat. Saliva and little obscene sounds leaked out of him and his cock dripped precum onto the table every time the man behind him snapped his hips forward and buried his length in Raihan's ass. “You can't even act  _ sorry _ ! Lee can put up with a  _ lot, _ but he's never gonna look at a disgusting slag like you  _ ever again!” _

Raihan pushed the man in front away, pulling off of him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped up and down, a smile spreading across his glossy lips. “You.... _ ahhh _ ....you hear that, love?” The man behind him kept up his pace, hammering into Raihan and making him moan.

“Who are you  _ talking to _ ?! Lee would probably  _ puke  _ if you ever called him that again, you--!” Hop’s even worse insults died in his throat, because he realised there was one more person in the room. Leon, looking up at him with his mouth agape in shock. 

“H.....Hop....?” Leon was on his knees, practically right next to him. Hop  _ should _ have noticed him sooner. 

He would have, if Raihan hadn’t been demanding all the attention in the room.

“Leon loooves to watch his beloved boyfriend get fucked by other men, Hop. He’s the one that first brought it up. Have to admit I've grown partial to it too, though.” Raihan licked a long stripe up the underside of the man’s cock and Leon’s eyes practically  _ glazed over _ as he turned to watch. 

This wasn't  _ happening.  _ Hop turned to look directly at his brother, grabbing for Leon's shoulder and stopping him from staring at Raihan's obscene display.

“No......n....that...Lee, that’s not right, is it?”

“Ummm....it’s...a...” Leon was at a loss for words, and he bit his bottom lip as he looked away from Hop. They went back to Raihan and there was such obvious lust in his eyes. Hop let his own eyes wander down to Leon’s crotch. His cock was straining against the front of his shorts, the white fabric damp with his precum. There wasn’t any other way to view it; Leon was super turned on. 

Okay, so, Leon had a fetish. And Hop had accused Raihan of horrible things and called him horrible names because he hadn’t anticipated Leon having this fetish, but now things were clicking into place. Hop wasn’t enough of a prude to truly think less of his older brother just because he had a fetish (and it would be extremely hypocritical of him), but it was still a shock.

“I....I owe you an apology, Raihan,” he mumbled. “I....I'm...” He found the words stuck in his throat, trailing off again and again. “I....”

“Save it, Hop. No hard feelings, right?”

“Hop...I...this....th--this is,,” Leon was still attempting to stutter over his words, cheeks painted red with shame. “I’m sorry, this....I...”

“Leonnn,” Raihan practically sang out, spreading himself to show off his hole, still open from use and dribbling cum, “come put your mouth to better use.” Leon swallowed hard at the sight of his boyfriend’s used ass, shuffling across the floor on his knees until he came to stand in front of him. He tentatively brought his hands to Raihan’s thighs and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap up a few drops of cum trailing down his thighs . Raihan cooed affectionately, moving a hand to the back of Leon’s head and pulling hard on his hair, grinding his hips against his boyfriend’s face and practically forcing him to eat another man’s cum out of him. Despite himself, Hop felt his own cock twitch. 

Hop had always seen Leon as this dominant, perfect, larger-than-life older brother who was more champion than human. There was no doubt in his mind that Leon could probably have almost anyone or anything that he wanted, because he was just so damn handsome and charismatic in addition to being the strongest, most prominent pokemon trainer in all of Galar. And even now, lapping someone else’s cum out of his boyfriend’s ass, the way his cock strained against the front of his shorts as he bucked his hips up against nothing showed he was getting exactly that.

Raihan went back to laving his tongue over the other man’s cock as Leon ate him out, keeping one hand firmly coiled into his purple hair. His hips bucked up, in time with his movements. Hop couldn’t watch this, but he couldn’t not. Raihan finally stopped using his tongue on the other man’s cock long enough to say something to Leon.

“Good job, love. Give me a kiss, would you?” He punctuated his request with a gentle tug on Leon’s hair that made him bring their faces close together. Leon obliged eagerly, and Hop could see cum spilling between their mouths as they kissed, tongues twirling and twisting around each other. The other man jerked himself off, watching them avidly. Finally, Raihan broke this kiss and fixed Leon with a mischievous grin.

“Is it fine for him to blow his load on your face? I’ll clean it up.” Leon nodded, closing his eyes. He shuddered as shots of cum splattered across his lips, the bridge of his nose. Hop touched himself again, pressing his palm against his own rock hard cock. Raihan cupped Leon’s cheek to hold him in place and stuck his tongue out, licking up the cum covering it. He started with a bit on his lower left eyelid and worked his way down, tongue trailing over his nose and to first his left and then right cheek. He swiped his tongue over the cum dripping on Leon's lips and Leon let out a groan, eyes flying open as Raihan licked into his mouth and shared this with him. They messily kissed again and suddenly Leon's hips stuttered forward and he—he  _ came untouched in his pants. _ Hop squirmed, trembling with the desire to step forward. But no, he couldn't yet.

“Messy,” Raihan scolded with a little grin. He flashed a smile at the two men, even though he was a mess. “Thanks so much, Ron and Dave. Same time next week?” The men nodded, patted Raihan and Leon on the shoulders as they wiped themselves with tissues and threw them in the garbage can by the door on their way out. Hop went and locked the door behind them, and then spun around to face Lee and Raihan. 

Raihan returned his intense stare with, for the first time, something approaching apology. Leon wouldn't look even in his general direction, shame radiating from him.

“....Leon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you without asking. I owe you an apology too, Hop. I...I did something cruel to both of you because I got a bit mad at what you said, but you were just trying to be a good brother.” 

There. Even though Hop honestly didn't feel he was entitled to it, Raihan had stepped forward, been the bigger man. Hop had to give Raihan an apology in return. What he'd said to him was cruel, and he also owed Leon one for how he'd overstepped his boundaries and treated his boyfriend. He needed to reassure Leon that he truly didn't think of him as pathetic just because of what he was interested in.

But what came out was none of that. “...Can I join?” 

Hop regretted it as soon as it was out, feeling his cheeks flush. 

Leon jerked up and looked at him, finally making eye contact. Raihan seemed shocked into silence, mouth falling open. Hop forced an awkward laugh.

“Sorry, sorry for asking! That was weird, this entire thing was, uh,” he fumbled with his words as he turned away, “it was weird and my fault. we really don’t have to talk or think about this ever again I’m sorry love you Lee!” It was time for him to leave. Maybe even leave the region, take a nice permanent vacation to Kalos.

“Wait!” Hop turned around at the sound of Leon's voice. Leon looked even more surprised with his outburst than Hop felt, but he managed to keep looking at him as he spoke. That was probably a good sign, right? “Do you.....really mean that?” shit. Leon was  _ eager _ and  _ excited _ . He really was a pervert, but Hop was literally no better.

“Uhh.....” Hop was the one that wanted to hide his face now, this was too awkward. He settled for ducking his head in a nod. “Sorry that's weird and—”

“Weird? Hop, you have  _ no _ idea about what we're into.” Raihan stood up and walked across the room, coming to stand in front of Hop. This close, the difference in their heights was overwhelming yet again. He placed a hand under Hop's chin and his face was tilted up, up, up, until he and Raihan were locking eyes, electric gold on bright turquoise. Raihan quirked the corners of his mouth up into a smirk, lowering his eyelids. “Especially darling Leon. Want to find out?” 

A yes was already on Hop's tongue. But he still glanced over at Leon first, uncertain. Leon had half his face covered by one hand, but his eyes were focused on them intently, dark pools of honey. He was already on his way to being hard again, his erection straining against the front of his messy shorts. He'd never seen his older brother like this before.

Hop turned back to Raihan. “Yes.” 

Raihan cut his eyes to Leon as he reached down and began to unbutton Hop's coat. “Leon, where do you want your little brother to fuck me? The bed? Here? Kitchen?”

Leon stuttered over his words, staring at them hopelessly. Finally, he just let out a squeaky yes. Raihan and Hop exchanged a glance at each other, and Raihan let out a chuckle. Hop paused in reaching for his shirt as a laugh bubbled out. Leon lowered his eyes, laughing along.

“Lee, don't look away. You want to see it, right?” Hop pulled his shirt over his head and jerked as he felt Raihan's hands trailing down his now-bare sides, tracing warm paths from just under his armpits down to the top of his pants.

Leon nodded, his eyes again meeting Hop's before he blushed and glanced away. Hop unbuttoned his pants and Raihan began to slide them down his hips, letting out a dramatic whistle as he caught sight of Hop's erection tenting his briefs.

“So it runs in the family, does it?” Hop wasn't sure what  _ it _ was, he assumed his dick was a pretty average size, but it was a turn-on to be flattered like his. Raihan brought one hand to his cock and he let out a whine, bucking his hips forward against his palm. “Come sit on the couch so I can suck you off.” That was an offer he couldn't say no to. Hop sat on the couch, material cool and slick against his body. probably faux leather or something waterproof. 

Leon scrambled onto the floor in front of him. and Hop squirmed at the way he was being watched. Raihan playfully nudged him out of his way as he sat between Hop's legs. He rose on his knees and brought his lips to Hop's cock, opening them and licking all up and down his length through his briefs. Hop jerked, his hands finding purchase in Raihan's hair as he let out a moan. Raihan flicked his eyes up to him and grinned. He brought his hands up to the waistband of his underwear and peeled them down, this time taking Hop in his mouth without anything in the way. 

Hop's hand tightened as his hips bucked forward, greedily seeking out more of the wet warmth wrapping around him. Raihan kept him from fucking into his mouth by keeping his hands firmly on his hips, humming and moaning as he worked Hop's cock with his mouth. His tongue swirled against the head with slow, heated licks, making Hop whimper and shudder and moan his name with every little sensation. He cracked an eye open and found Leon staring at them, at him, and the sight of his brother's eyes combined with the feeling of Raihan's mouth was enough to have him trembling, on fire, heat pooled in his stomach. 

“I......I'm close,” he gasped. Raihan pulled off him and Hop almost groaned in frustration despite himself, he was so  _ close. _

“Time for the main event.” Raihan laid back on the floor, spreading his legs invitingly. Hop moved on top of him, bracing his hands against Raihan's chest. His cock, slick with spit and precum, nudged against Raihan's sloppy hole. both of them sighed as he pushed in, his cock swallowed by a tight warmth inch by inch. Raihan moaned beneath him, rolling his hips up into his movements. 

“I want to see how turned on you are from watching your little brother fuck your boyfriend. Show me, Lee.” Leon obeyed without hesitation, pulling his shorts down his thighs. his erection sprang out, slick with precum and cum. He still had that bashful expression, but his eyes were half-closed and his expression hazy with lust as he watched Hop fuck his boyfriend.

Hop thrust forward into Raihan, slipping his hands down his chest so that his thumbs brushed over his nipples. Raihan moaned in response, wrapping his arms around Hop's neck and squeezing down on him. 

“Hop, you feel so good,” he cooed. Leon's dick twitched, a bead of precum beading at the tip and dripping down to his thigh. Hop whined, thrusting faster and drawing more breathy sighs out of Raihan. All of it was too much and he was sure he was going to burst soon.

“L......Lee....touch yourself,” Hop groaned. Leon wrapped a hand around himself, face flushing even darker and erotic moans spilling out of him as he jerked off. Raihan’s gaze alternated between him and Hop, and he looked up at Hop with pleading eyes. His hand was creeping down to his own neglected, dripping cock. 

“You.....touch yourself too, Raihan.” With eyes hazy and darkened by lust, Raihan took his cock into his hand. His hand went up and down and he  _ whined _ , then came all over his stomach and chest with a cry. His ass clenched down around Hop, making him moan and thrust into him deeply. Hop’s grip on Raihan’s hips tightened as he came, filling Raihan with his cum. Leon came with a cry of his own, and all three of them panted and gasped for air.

“....So, nice to know that being perverts runs in your family too. Makes things so much more pleasant for me,” Raihan said with a lazy smile, eyes drifting between Leon and Hop. “You know, if this is a thing we do with Hop, I want to try this watching my boyfriend get screwed by someone else thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
